Business and educational institutions are increasingly seeking to use new technology to connect with their employees and/or students. To this end, these businesses and educational institutions often purchase large fleets of electronic devices to distribute to their employees and/or students. This has been a valuable way for such businesses and educational institutions to distribute information to their employees and/or students.
One problem with distributing these devices is that the employees and/or students typically have the ability to de-register their device from the fleet. This de-registration allows the employee and/or student to do as they please with the device, such as sell the device. These actions may cost the institutions large amounts of money to replace. Another problem occurs when employees and/or students have a device that is not associated with an account and would like to join the fleet to receive the distributed information using that device.